


Places We Belong

by BlamScilesShipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlamScilesShipper/pseuds/BlamScilesShipper
Summary: This is a Sciles 21 Jump Street AU. There is Scira, and Scott is younger than Stiles. This is based on the show, not the Jump Street movies. I won't even go into how much I hate that they exist. Stiles works for an undercover unit for cops who look too young to be cops. They go undercover in schools to catch drug dealers, murders, thieves, etc. Scott and Stiles meet and sparks fly. But it's complicated. I also gave Scott an identical twin, Dusty. But I've had him in one of my fics before, so that's not new. There will be angst, and heavy at that. I hope ya'll take a chance. This is also partly for Scott McCall appreciation week, I'm posting it early. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: The characters of_ ** _ Teen Wolf _ **_do not belong to me. I got this idea of_ ** _ 21 Jump Street _ **_Sciles, and I’m running with it. Based on the show, only it’s present day instead of the 80s for reasons. It’s going to be a bit angsty, and possibly slow burn. I’m not good at writing it though, so maybe not. Scott is younger than Stiles, and Stiles goes undercover at Scott’s school. Sparks fly, but it’s also complicated. XD. Read on if you dare!_ **

 

                                                          Place Where We Belong

                                                                      By Julia 

 

The Piedmont was one of the worst schools Stiles Stilinski had gone undercover in so far. He was here to solve Vernon Boyd’s murder. He was standing in the hallway when he laid eyes on. He wore guyliner, black nail polish, tight jeans low slung on his hips, ad a tight white open collar tee shirt. His black curls were full and luscious, and his chin was scruffy. He had his arm around a tiny Asian girl and Stiles’ heart sank. She too was punk rock, and Stiles definitely thought they were dating. Stiles had been single for a year now, and he was very ready to move on. Stiles knew it could be a possible stat rape with this kid, but Stiles was only 20. Couldn’t even drink yet. Not that he hadn’t. Stiles heard the bell ring, ad the Asian girl moved off, leaving Punk Rock boy alone. Stiles could use this as an opportunity to talk to the boy. Even if it was pointless. 

 

Closing his locker, Scott McCall turned around and bumped into some guy he didn’t know. That was possible at the Piedmont. It was a huge, dangerous school. Scott brushed his curls off his forehead and looked at the guy. He was super hot, and he looked like a gang banger. Scott was kind of scared of gang bangers. There were tats on his arms. On him all over, really. He took a puff of his inhaler. The other boy’s eyes arched up. “I have asthma.” Scott said, a little defensively. “I’m Scott.” He said, and he watched the other boy nervously as he told him his name was Stiles. Scott had a free period, and so did his twin brother Dusty.  “I have to go and meet my bro D.”

 

“I just, did you know Vernon Boyd?” Stiles asked, he was so flustered. He knew it was weird to just ask it, he knew that. “I kind of had business with him, and I heard he died.” Stiles hastened to add. It was still weird, but he hoped it was less weird in this concept. Stiles couldn’t take his eyes off that olive skin. And those silky black curls. That Stiles wanted to run his fingers through. Stiles watched Scott’s face, he was thinking about something. Stiles had never been so flustered before. But no guy had ever had this affect on him. Stiles adjusted the bandanna he was wearing. Boyd had been dealing drugs. That’s all the info they had at the chapel though. This was making it harder. 

 

Why was this guy asking about Boyd? Didn’t he know he’d been murdered? Scott reached for his vape. He was going to smoke pot with Dusty. Dusty was his identical twin. They loved to fool their baby sister Caitlyn when they could. That was where his mind was, not on Vernon Boyd. Well, and his girlfriend Kira Yukimura. She’d just found out she was pregnant. His  _ mami _ was going to blow her top. Scott was excited though. He worked as a stripper, and he’d been saving money for emergencies. This definitely fell into that category. “You’ve lost whatever business you had with him, he’s dead.” Scott said, making to go down the hall, Stiles following. Scott thought it might be Cora Hale, she was Boyd’s rival. 

 

Stiles was really hoping that it wasn’t pot in Scott’s vape. He feigned surprise at Scott saying Boyd was dead. “I guess I’m never getting my $100 dollars back. What happened?” He asked, and tried to keep his face sympathetic when Scott told him that he was murdered. “I wonder who did him.” Stiles mused out loud. Scott shrugged one shoulder. Stiles bit his lip. Scott was so sexy. “So, um… is that girl I saw you with your girlfriend?” He knew he shouldn’t have asked, but he couldn’t help it. Stiles hadn’t seen anyone so gorgeous as Scott was in a very long time. He couldn’t stop imagining Scott with his clothes off. Stiles was very gay, and had always known it. So he’d never even kissed a girl. He knew the answer was going to be yes, he was only torturing himself. But he had to know. 

 

Scott looked at him then, curls falling over his eyes. Brushing them away, he eyed Stiles. “Yeah, Kira. Why do you want to know?” He asked. His cell buzzed in his pocket, but he ignored it for the moment. Scott had never seen the other boy before, and strange guys had never hit on him in the Piedmont. It wasn’t a homophobic thing, it just wasn’t the kind of school for that. Scott was pansexual, he was attracted to personalities. Scott loved Kira though. They’d been together for a year. He tried to assess why the other boy was asking. “Because if you’re trying to ask me out, I’ve been with Kira for a year. And I’m not leaving her.” Scott couldn’t tell him about the baby. It was still a secret. 

 

Trying to hide how much that disappointed him, Stiles wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. Stiles said, “I was, yeah. You’re just… really hot and I couldn’t not ask.” Stiles then laid eyes on a boy who was identical to Scott. That  _ had  _ to be his brother. “Um, your brother’s your twin?” He asked, his eyes a bit wide. He’d never met actual twins before. He offered his hand to the brother. “I’m Stiles. New at school.” He said, and the other shook his hand, telling him he was Dusty. Stiles assumed it was short for Dustin. “I was asking Scott if he knew Vernon Boyd.” He added, and Dusty brushed curls out of his eyes. Stiles noted that Dusty had an earring in his right ear where Scott did not. That was very helpful. 

 

Dusty eyed his brother, and Scott had on a very confused expression. He knew what that was about though. He knew Kira was pregnant. Unlike Scott, Dusty was just straight up gay. He liked to think of it that way. He thought it was funny. “You smoke?” Dusty asked, looking Stiles up and down. He thought the other boy was hot. Dusty wasn’t carrying a bag, just some books under one arm. Nothing for school, it was some novels. Dusty was only staying in school because Scott was. Dusty had plans to be a rock musician. He only did enough to pass classes. “Babe, you gotta hang with us. You’re some kind of fine.” Dusty said, as Stiles blushed deeply. “We’ve got plenty of bud to go around.” Dusty had forgotten that Stiles had brought up Boyd. Dusty felt Scott staring at him, and he met those brown eyes that were exactly like his. Scott was trying to tell him he didn’t want Stiles to come with. Dusty arched his eyebrows, and he knew his twin got what Dusty was conveying. He wasn’t taking the invite back. Then it hit him that Stiles had asked about Boyd. “What do you want with Vernon Boyd?” Dusty asked, his eyebrows raising a bit. Dusty knew who had killed him. No one knew that, (not even Scott) but he did. Dusty hadn’t been involved in Boyd’s drug business, but they had friends in common. Dusty kept his eyes on Stiles, who seemed nervous and unsure of how to answer. “Because trust me, you don’t want to go around talking about him.” Dusty told him, shaking his head. He kept Stiles’ gaze, and Stiles agreed to go and smoke with them. Dusty gave him a sexy smile. 

 

They started for outside. Scott knew what his brother was trying to accomplish. He wanted to get into Stiles’ pants. Scott knew it might actually work, Dusty could get just about any guy that he wanted. And Stiles had already hit on Scott. Why was this bothering him he didn’t know. Scott had meant what he’d told Stiles. He loved Kira, and they had a baby coming. Scott let his curls fall over his forehead as they walked. He pulled out the vape and turned it on, so they could smoke as they walked. It was legal now anyway. Scott took a couple of hits and passed it on to Dusty. Scott really wasn’t sure how to stop D from hitting on Stiles. Scott was quiet as he walked, Dusty and Stiles were chatting animatedly about something. Scott loved his brother, but Dusty wasn’t the kind of guy who did serious relationships. And Scott wasn’t getting a player kind of vibe from Stiles. And Dusty could be like a hurricane, loved you during sex, was charming, adorable, and then just wanted to be friends. Scott had seen it devastate guys. Dusty didn’t always pick the guys that wanted the same thing that he did. Scott brushed his hand through his curls as Stiles handed the vape back to him. They’d reached the hangout spot, under the bleachers by the football field. It also doubled as the lacrosse field, Scott no longer played, but Kira did. They settled in on the grass. 

 

Dusty had noticed that Scott was being quiet. He set his eyes on his brother as he pulled candy and chips out of a pocket in his bag, and a few cans of soda. Dusty looked from Stiles to Scott, wondering what else had been said before he got there. Besides what Stiles had said about Boyd. “What’d you do, Stiles? Hit on Scott?” Dusty asked, and Scott paused opening his soda. “You don’t know what you did with that. Not only does Scott have a girlfriend, but the first guy he dated really fucked him up..” Dusty wasn’t trying to be a jerk and get Scott to talk about what Tristan had done. And the reason Scott had even been taken in by him in the first place because of what they’d both suffered at the hands of their father. Who was now dead. That was a whole different story that neither of them talked about. Scott handed Dusty a soda, giving his brother a sharp look. Dusty gave him a soft look, shrugging one of his shoulders. “Scott hasn’t dated a guy in three years, even though a year of that was with Kira. If you guys are going to be friends, you’ve got to deal with Scott being gun shy.” Dusty knew not to bring up that Kira was pregnant. Dusty was the only one besides the two of them to know. “But trust me, Scott and Kira aren’t breaking up any time soon. You should let me take you out sometime.” Dusty said, giving Stiles a sly smile as Stiles took the vape. Dusty opened his soda and grabbed a Snickers bar and opened it. As he slowly took a bite, he kept his eyes on Stiles. 

 

Stiles had been watching Scott while Dusty had been talking. Scott didn’t want to talk about whatever this guy had done to him. Stiles also got that it was more than the breaking up with him kind of thing. Stiles could tell there was real trauma they’d both been through. He could tell by the tone in Dusty’s voice and the look on Scott’s face. Stiles wished he could get them to talk about it. Stiles handed the vape to Dusty. “I don’t want to try and hit on him while he’s dating someone.” Stiles was quick to say. Scott was quiet, other than using his inhaler again. Stiles would ask why he smoked if he had asthma, but he got why. Therapeutic. 

 

“Dusty shouldn’t have brought up Tristan.” He said, shaking his head. “Because I don’t  _ ever fucking  _ talk about him.” Scott glared at Dusty. They never talked about Scott and Tristan’s relationship. And why Scott had been compelled to date him in the first place. It was because of the sexual and physical abuse Scott had gone through with their father. Caitlyn was the only one of them who hadn’t. Their mother only knew about the physical abuse. It had finally made itself known to her when Rafe had pushed Scott down the stairs. He’d been in a coma for three days, and his legs had been broken. Melissa had pressed charges. Because he was a FBI agent, he didn’t serve more than five years. 

 

Dusty could tell Scott was thinking about Rafe. That had not been his intention. “Scotty, I’m so so sorry.” He said, his brown eyes brushing with tears. Scott was mixing up fresh weed with what they’d smoked already. Dusty didn’t usually let anyone outside of their group see him like this. Dusty wiped his eyes and reached out to touch Scott’s knee. They hadn’t spoken about Rafe’s sexual abuse before. Mostly because they’d shared a room, and Rafe had done it to both of them at the same time. So they knew what had gone down without having to tell the other one. Caitlyn knew because they’d asked her if she’d gone through it. Rafe had gone to jail after attacking Scott when they were eight years old, and by the time they were fourteen, he was out. That was also when he’d come to get revenge, and Scott had killed him. It had been clear cut self defense, and so Scott hadn’t been charged with anything. They had talked about that some, what Scott had felt when the gun had gone off. Dusty kept his watery eyes on Scott’s, and they both communicated that it would be okay. Then Dusty looked away, his head in his hands. He spent every day trying not to think about any of that. Dusty hadn’t been in a serious relationship at all, he’d not trusted anyone. And he knew his sexual promiscuity was because of the abuse as a child. What was different now was Dusty knew he had to break that pattern. 

 

Scott finished with the mixing of the weed and turned  the vape back on. He hit it, and his eyes fell on Stiles’. Stiles had a sympathetic look on his face, and Scott had to fight back the feeling of anger at that. Because he knew that it shouldn’t make him angry like that. Scott passed off the vape to his twin, and opened a Coke and some Ruffles. Scott took a long drink before he spoke. “It’s not something D and I talk about, but our dad… we went through some horrific shit with him.” Scott had to stop talking because his voice started to shake. Even Kira hadn’t seen him like this. Mostly because he was afraid to. 

 

It was no surprise to Stiles. He’d already guessed it was something like that. “I kind of… I guessed it might be something like that.” Stiles said, shrugging one of his broad shoulders. “Does your girlfriend know?” He asked, and Scott shook his head. “You have to tell her, Scott. Because that is a huge part of who you are. And it always will be. It’s going to affect your entire life. Everything. My dad, he’s a cop. He’s worked with a lot of abuse victims. Even if you deal with the feelings, it will still touch everything.” Stiles hadn’t expected to be talking about this, but Scott and Dusty both needed to hear this. Stiles could tell that they both weren’t really dealing. 

 

This made Dusty’s head jerk up. At both what Stiles said, and Scott not having told Kira. “What the  _ fuck _ , Scotty?” Dusty cried, handing off the vape to Stiles. “You have to tell her! Stiles is right, it could cause a problem with her in some way. Just because it hasn’t happened yet doesn’t mean that it won’t!” Dusty knew from experience that it could. He’d freaked out in the middle of sex before. And not all of the guys had been okay with it. Dusty was quiet as he spoke, his tone, rather. “I know, because guys have gotten angry at me because I couldn’t go through with sex.” Dusty hadn’t told anyone this before. They both looked at him with surprise on their faces. 

 

“Dusty, why didn’t you  _ tell _ me?” Scott asked, moving over to reach out and take Dusty’s hand. He reached with his free hand and wiped tears off his brother’s cheeks. “I’m so sorry, D.” Scott said, as Dusty refused to look at him. Scott wanted to go and hunt those guys down. And he wasn’t an angry kind of guy. Scott said, “Dustin Manuel McCall, look at me.” His tone was no nonsense, and Dusty looked up at him. “You don’t  _ ever _ have to feel embarrassed for anything you feel. Especially about this. Nothing you feel is wrong. And they were wrong for what they did to you. I know that we don’t talk about this, but maybe we should. You shouldn’t keep things inside. Not if it’s going to make you feel like this.” And then, Scott said, “I’ll tell Kira. Okay?”

 

That’s when Dusty said he had to go, and picked up his books and left. Stiles accepted the bag of chips and soda Scott handed him. He hadn’t learned anything about Boyd, but Stiles really did think that he’d helped them both. Stiles accepted the vape from Scott. “You made the right choice in telling Kira.” Stiles told him. Stiles took a long hit. He only did this once in awhile with his roommate Jackson Whittemore if he wanted to. Stiles was finding he liked it. Maybe Scott got better stuff. As he finished, he handed it back to Scott, who then cleaned it out into a small plastic baggie. Stiles looked at him. “I’m so sorry that you’re a survivor.”

 

Scott looked up at him. Scott hadn’t ever thought of it that way before. “I’ve… I’ve never thought of it as me being a survivor before.” Scott said. He glanced at his cell. “I gotta go. I have another free period and I use that time to rehearse for work.” Scott was a stripper, something his  _ mami _ and soon to be stepfather did not know. He had turned eighteen six months ago, and he’d gotten a job at a club two days after his birthday. It was also a great chance to showcase his music, he could dance to it. He and Dusty had a band with their friend Carrie Hale and Kira. “I’ll see you later, I guess?” He asked, and Stiles nodded. Scott said, “Tell Dusty if you see him it’s okay for you to have my cell.” 

 

Stiles said okay, and watched Scott walk off. He put the baggie in a trash can on his way. Stiles felt like he had just met one of the most special unique boys he’d ever met. Stiles decided that he’d finish his snacks before he went to another class. It would only help with his bad image. Stiles moved to lean against the bleachers, and wondered what to do about Dusty. He’d definitely been flirting with Stiles. And while Stiles did think Scott was amazing, he didn’t want to try and steal him away from Kira. Stiles didn’t want to be that guy. Maybe he’d have fun with Dusty. And he knew that Dusty was a different person than Scott. It couldn’t hurt anything. 

 

The next afternoon, Scott was waiting by Kira’s locker. He was going to tell her about Rafe. Scott wasn’t looking forward to it. But he also knew that Dusty and Stiles were right. He had to tell her. Scott brushed curls out of his eyes, and answered a text from Carrie while he waited. She was one of Derek Hale’s sisters, he was the school counselor. Scott liked Carrie, she was fun. Also a lesbian, and she had a hopeless crush on Lydia Martin. Who was dating Allison Argent, so it was going to get Carrie nowhere. As Scott was waiting, Isaac Lahey started walking up to him. Scott froze. Isaac was a flirtatious guy who had once slept with Dusty. And now, despite Scott dating Kira, he had to hit on Scott as often as possible. Scott sighed. “Go away, Isaac. Waiting on my  _ girlfriend _ .” 

 

Isaac did not miss the way Scott said the g word. Isaac didn’t even really have a thing for Scott, he just wanted to get Dusty jealous. But he’d seen Dusty with that new transfer from Bennett High, and he was curious. “Relax, McCall. I just want to ask you about Dusty.” This got him a raised eyebrow. “Is he like… trying to nail that Stiles guy?” Isaac asked. He was not one to show vulnerability but he knew Scott wouldn’t make fun of him for it. Isaac had grown up in foster care after he was 6 years old due to his own abusive father. They kind of got each other. “Because I really just want D to go out with me again.” 

 

Scott looked at him. “Isaac, I know that you don’t want to hear this, but you can do better than Dusty. I love my brother, but he has so much growing to do before he can be in a relationship. You are so much farther along in your recovery than Dusty is. You’re ready to be with someone. He’s not. I can’t tell you why, if you don’t know, but he’s still got a lot of work to do before he can be a boyfriend. You have a rough exterior, Isaac, but you’re a good guy. You deserve someone good. And while I think Dusty is a good guy too, it just won’t work with you guys until he realizes that he is.” Scott hated Dusty’s low opinion of himself. He had a lot of growing and changing to do yet. 

 

That was sort of hard to hear. Even if he got why Scott was telling him. “I know what you both went through. Dusty told me.” He said, running his hand through his own curls. Isaac looked into those melted chocolate brown eyes. “Scott, you are one of the best guys that I know. I know that you don’t think you’re a good guy either. Because you’re carrying around the guilt for having to kill Rafe. You were protecting your family and yourself. You did the right thing. And that’s why you dated that Tristan. Because you didn’t think you were worthy of better.” He wasn’t surprised when Scott’s eyes filled with tears. “You did an amazing thing, Scott. You saved lives. You should acknowledge how amazing that truly is.”

 

Scott was surprised that Isaac had said all of that. He’d never said anything that kind before. Scott gave him a watery smile, and this is when Kira came walking up. Scott shared a look with Isaac, and he took off. Kira walked up to him and Scott kissed her. “Um, I have something to tell you and it’s really serious.” Scott just hoped she wasn’t going to be angry at him for never having told her. He had been afraid of what she would say. And it was a hard thing to be with someone who had the kind of issues that Scott had. He loved Kira so much and he had been scared of losing her. She looked up at him, her brown eyes wide with surprise. Scott let out a breath. “I was…. abused by my dad. Physically and sexually.” This was said quickly to get it out. 

 

Of all the things Kira thought Scott would say, it wasn’t that. “I’m… I’m so sorry, Scott.” She said, her eyes rushing with tears. Partly baby hormones and partly that someone as amazing as Scott had gone through something like that. She listened as he laid it out for her, telling her that Dusty had been abused too, and how Rafe had died. Kira couldn’t believe that Scott and Dusty had had to go through that. They were on the way out to Dusty’s vehicle, they usually carpooled if possible. Mostly to save on gas. Kira squeezed his hand with hers tightly. “Scott, I’m so sorry. That must have been hell.” Explained things about Dusty though. 

 

  
“I just, I thought I should tell you. Dusty gave me shit about it, actually.” Scott knew that Dusty had been right to give him shit about it. Scott brushed his free hand through his curls. He was glad that he’d listened. “I’m sorry that I haven’t told you before. I was scared, I wasn’t sure if you’d get mad at me because I’d never told you.” There was a lump in his throat. He didn’t want to voice that fear, that she’d break up with him if he’d spoken up. Scott wiped his eyes with his free hand, and Kira leaned up to kiss him. Scott was too surprised to do anything but kiss back. “I love you so much, Kira. I wasn’t trying to hide it from you because I don’t love you.” 

 

Kira looked up at him, wiping her own eyes. “I know, Scott. I would never think that of you. You are a hero, Scott. You saved your family from that horrible man. I know you feel guilty. But you shouldn’t. He tried to kill you guys. You stopped him. You were  _ so _ so brave.” Kira said, looking up at him with wide brown eyes. She had always thought that, but this was just proof. This is when Dusty came walking up to meet them. Kira immediately gave him a tight hug. “Thank you for making Scott tell me what you both went through.” Kira had always thought Dusty was a good egg. He loved Scott, and Kira loved that he didn’t let Scott get away with doing stupid things. They were both great guys. 

 

When Scott’s girl hugged him, Dusty knew what it was for without her having to say why. “It’s no problem, Kira.” Dusty said, as he disentangled himself. This was just so good. He met Scott’s eyes and they shared a knowing look. Dusty had never once wanted to date a girl. Dusty had never ruled it out, but he’d never been into girls. He’d never really thought about why. Dusty moved to open Kira’s door for her. She moved to get in. Dusty shared another look with Scott. “Glad you told her.” He said, in Spanish. They were half Mexican. Dusty knew Kira didn’t speak it, and he was just wanting to let Scott know they could say anything to just each other. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Kira. Far from it. Kira loved his brother so much, and Dusty trusted her just for that.

 

“You were right to tell me I should.” Scott replied, in English. They shared one more look, and then Scott got in the back. He always made sure Kira rode shotgun when they took her home, but especially now that she was pregnant. Scott was quiet on the way to Kira’s, he was thinking about why Dusty flirting with Stiles bothered him so much. Scott loved Kira, and he’d  _ never _ abandon his child. He wanted to be a better father than he’d had growing up. Scott knew he was never going to be like his father had been, but it was what was motivating him. But Scott couldn’t stop thinking about Stiles. He just couldn’t figure out why. Maybe it was that Stiles wasn’t trying to get in his pants. He had been hoping for more. Scott was extremely flattered by that. He had to stop thinking about him though. Scott wasn’t going to ruin his relationship with Kira for Stiles. He didn’t even  _ know _ him. Stiles shouldn’t care that Stiles had been flirting with Dusty. Dusty was the one who’d started it, but Stiles had given it back. Scott brushed a hand through his silky black curls. Scott kind of hoped that Stiles and Dusty wouldn’t start dating. He didn’t want to end up hanging out with Stiles a lot. Scott wasn’t even listening to Dusty and Kira’s conversation. He couldn’t focus on anything. Only Stiles. Dusty probably was just going to use Stiles for sex. Scott didn’t want him to do that. Scott blew out a breath, there had to be something he could do. 

 

When Stiles got home, he found his roommate Jackson Whittemore sitting in his boxer briefs on the couch, and a bucket of ice with a bottle of champagne in it, and Chinese food on the coffee table. Stiles sighed. “Jacks, not tonight.” Jackson had been trying to talk him into a friends with benefits situation. “I can’t pretend that I’m into this right now.” He kicked off his shoes and moved to text Dusty. Sitles wanted to ask if he knew who had done Boyd. Stiles looked over at Jackson, feeling the other man’s eyes on him. “Jacks, I don’t want meaningless sex. I’m not wired that way.” He knew he wasn’t going to bring up Scott and Dusty. Jackson worked for Jump Street, too, and he’d tell Stiles to keep it professional. 

 

Little did Stiles know that it wasn’t meaningless sex in Jackson’s eyes. Jackson had broken up with someone recently, and he knew it was because of his crush on Stiles. Not that he’d said that to the guy. He hadn’t wanted to hurt him. Anymore than he’d already been by ending things. He knew that he couldn’t just tell Stiles he had a crush on him though. Jackson knew that Stiles didn’t feel the same way about him. Not yet, anyway. “Come on, Stiles. Just once. It won’t kill you. It won’t ruin our friendship.” That’s when he saw the look on his friend’s face. There was a guy. “Who is he?” He asked, trying not to sound so suspicious and judgmental. He knew that he didn’t really have a right to feel that way. But he couldn’t completely stop himself. 

 

Narrowing his gaze, Stiles was kind of annoyed that Jackson was able to read him so well. “He’s… nobody, okay?” Stiles really didn’t want to go into the conflicting emotions he had concerning Scott and his sexy twin. Stiles looked at him, a stubborn look on his face. “I’m not going to talk to you about it, okay? Go get some clothes on so we can eat.” It was hard to keep his eyes away from Jackson’s chiseled physique. He had noticed that his friend was gorgeous. Stiles just didn’t want anything but friendship with him. He never had. Despite the fact that Jackson had been single for most of the time they’d known each other. His head snapped back to his phone. Dusty had texted back, telling him about the car accident. His heart stopped beating for a long second as he read that Scott was badly injured. Stiles wondered if it had to do with Boyd’s murder. Maybe it had been an on purpose car accident. He hated to think that, it meant that Scott and Dusty were in danger. Stiles muttered that he’d have to rain check, and got up and left again. As he walked, he told Dusty in a text that he was on his way. Stiles didn’t know if he should, because Scott’s girlfriend would probably be there, and Stiles just couldn’t hide his attraction to Scott. Or Dusty, but he supposed it was okay to have a crush on Dusty. Since he was single. Stiles just didn’t think it was Dusty he liked the most. 

 

Dusty was pacing the waiting room. This is when Stiles arrived. Kira wasn’t able to come, she technically wasn’t supposed to be dating Scott. Her mother didn’t approve at all. Dusty couldn’t help but dislike Kira’s mother for that, and he knew that Stiles would probably be a bit relieved at that. Dusty could already tell that Stiles was in love with his twin brother. He had to snap Stiles out of that. There was no way that Scott was breaking up with Kira. If he made it alive out of this. Dusty knew who had hit them. Erica Reyes. She was the one who had killed Boyd, and she knew that Dusty knew that. She’d been trying to kill him. It just backfired because she’d hit them when Dusty wasn’t in the car. And she’d hit the passenger side in which Scott had been sitting. Dusty looked at Stiles, he’d been crying. “Scott’s in surgery right now.” He said, his voice hoarse from misuse. It had been an hour and a half. Dusty knew that didn’t necessarily mean anything bad. Sometimes stuff like operations could take time. Dusty ran his hand through his dark curls, adorably messing them up. “I’m so terrified, Stiles.” Dusty found himself going to the other boy and burying his head in Stiles’ chest. He was relieved when Stiles put his arms around his waist. Dusty found himself babbling. “And Kira can’t come because her mom doesn’t like Scott… and my mom can’t get a hold of Deaton….” He was their mother’s fiancé. They really loved him. “Caitlyn’s on her way. Ma’s here, trying to get Deaton on the phone.” 

 

“It’s going to be okay.” Stiles said, and his ears rang as Dusty told him the whole story, how he’d been coming back to the car and his had been hit on the passenger side. Stiles couldn’t help but start to panic a bit. Stiles held onto Dusty tighter. “It’ll be okay.” He repeated, even if he was just as terrified as Dusty was. 

 

_ Now don’t be afraid _ __   
_ We can always talk about it _ __   
_ No need to medicate  _ __   
_ ‘Cause I know you’re strong without it _ __   
_ You got me through the days  _ __   
_ When I couldn’t face it _ __   
_ Let me count the ways  _ _   
_ __ The love we have you can’t replace it

 

_ Just hold on, I’m not that strong _

 

_ There’s a little piece of heaven _ __   
_ Right here where you are _ __   
_ The fact that you keep trying _ __   
_ Is what sets you apart _ __   
_ Help me find the reason  _ __   
_ And I’ll help you find the way _ __   
_ To get rid of all your pain  _ _   
_ __ Little by little, day by day

  
  
  
**_Author’s note: So…. yeah. I wasn’t planning half of the angst, but_ ** _ 21 Jump Street _ **_is heavy on it on occasion, so it makes sense. The Rafe thing though is my headcanon, because of how vehement Melissa was about Rafe not being in their lives. Any of you who’ve read my Sciles fics should know that already. I’ve no idea where this will go, but I expect more angst. I’ll try to keep it to a manageable amount though. And I swear, Sciles will happen. We all know how much I love Sciles. Hope ya’ll liked!_ **


	2. Little By Little

Chapter Two: Little By Little

 

They’d been in the hospital for six hours. Stiles had been introduced to the baby sister and Scott’s parents. Stiles knew Scott’s soon to be father wasn’t sure what to make of him, the way he kept staring at him. Stiles wasn’t sure what to say to him. He seemed to really care about Scott though. That got him huge points in Scott’s book. Dusty had been clinging to Stiles since he’d arrived, and it didn’t seem to sit well with the mother. Stiles didn’t mind though. They hadn’t heard anything about Scott pretty much the entire time they’d been there. Stiles had shot off a quick text to his boss, to let him know what was going on. Stiles knew he should go home. But he couldn’t. Scott was possibly dying. Stiles couldn’t just leave. He had to know what happened. What  _ was _ going to happen. He nudged Dusty, whose head was buried in his chest. “We should go get something to eat, sweetheart.” Stiles was hoping that would distract Dusty for awhile. Plus, he was starving. Dusty made a soft agreeable noise, and he looked at Alan and Melissa. “Can we bring you back something?” He asked, and they both shook their heads. Stiles was sure they were both wary of him. They didn’t know him, and he’d just shown up. Stiles could also tell that Alan at least, was trying to accept his being there. Stiles was sure it was because of Dusty. Stiles liked him more for that, he was trusting Dusty’s own judgment. 

 

Taking Stiles’ hand, Dusty stood and they headed off to the cafeteria. The cafeteria was in the basement. Dusty wasn’t sure what to say. He was still holding onto Stiles’ hand tightly. “You’re here because you’re in love with my brother, aren’t you?” Dusty asked, and got his answer when Stiles blushed deeply. “I can’t blame you. Everyone falls in love with Scooter.” Dusty was no stranger to people falling in love with him, but it wasn’t anything like people falling for his twin. Dusty brushed his free hand through his dark curls. He really needed Scott to wake up. To be okay. “I can’t lose him, Stiles. He’s…. Caitlyn is an amazing sister, but Scott and I are best friends.”

 

“You won’t. Scott seems like a strong person. I think he’s going to pull through.” Stiles  _ had _ to believe that or he was going to go crazy. Stiles squeezed Dusty’s hand as they reached the elevator. Stiles hit the button. “Just do your best to think positively. You have to, for Scott.” He didn’t know what to say about his feelings for Scott. “I do really have feelings for Scott. I’ve never had a crush on anyone like this before. And if you’d asked me before if I believed in love at first sight, I’d’ve said no.” Stiles said, as they stepped on the elevator. As they started to go down, Stiles let out a sigh. “I don’t want to try and steal him from Kira. But I’m definitely falling in love with him.”

 

None of that was a surprise to Dusty. “I know that he loves Kira, but he seemed really jealous when I was flirting with you. I know that this is going to blow up before it’s all said and done.” Dusty got off the elevator first, and let go of Stiles’ hand. Stiles didn’t seem fazed by this one bit. Dusty moved to start checking out  the food, and Stiles followed Dusty, reached for a burger ad some fries. Stiles was right, he needed to get some food in him. This was bringing back all kinds of triggering memories. Dusty was glad Caitlyn had left to sleep over at her friend’s an hour ago. They’d decided that shr didn’t need to stay with them all night. He grabbed a cherry Sprite and moved to pay. 

 

Grabbing some fried chicken, mac and cheese, and a pink lemonade, Stiles watched Dusty. He was moving slow, as if in slow motion. Stiles at the last minute grabbed some chocolate pecan cookies and paid for his own meal. They moved to a table, and Stiles kept his green flecked brown eyes on Dusty. Dusty and Scott were really gorgeous. And sexy and adorable. Stiles forked up a bite of mac and cheese. “I can’t say that I’m not glad about Scott maybe feeling the same way, but I also don’t want him to leave Kira unless he’s sure he wants me.” Stiles would never be able to forgive himself. He hoped Scott had told Kira about his past. “I don’t know Kira, but I’ve heard good things. I can’t do  it to her. But I also can’t stop loving Scott.”

 

Taking a bite of his burger, Dusty was mulling over what Stiles had said. “I’ve never been in love before. So I don’t know how you feel. But I do know that if you did try and steal him, Scott would hate you for it. He’s the best guy that I know.” He was quiet as he ate some fries. Dusty didn’t know why he was so jealous of Stiles having a crush on Scott. They had just met. Dusty had meant it when he’d said he’d never been in love. Dusty didn’t think that his thinking Stiles was hot fell into that category. He got lost in his thoughts. Scott  _ had _ to wake up. It was the only outcome Dusty could survive. If Scott died, it would be like he did too. 

 

_ One month later _

 

Rolling into school, Scott didn’t remember anything from the last year. He and Kira were broken up. He hated that he’d had to hurt her, but he also couldn’t be with her when he wasn’t in love with her anymore. And he might never get his memories back. Scott was on his way to his locker, Dusty following. Scott had his bag on his lap. Thankfully, he wasn’t paralyzed, just had a broken leg. He looked up at Dusty. “I forgot the weed, you’ve got some, right?” He asked, and while Dusty thought it over, Scott’s eyes fell on Stiles. Scott had “re-met” him a few days ago. He hadn’t been able to stop thinking about him since. He blushed a Stiles met his eye. He was so  _ cute _ . 

 

Dusty’s eyes followed his brother’s. He doubted that Scott had heard him say that he did have pot. Dusty knew that Kira was taking things hard. She’d also lost the baby. They hadn’t told Scott. He didn’t remember that she’d been pregnant, and they hadn’t wanted to hurt him more than he already was. The best thing about Kira was she had understood why he was breaking up with her. Everyone got it, even if Dusty was undecided if Scott should have. But he also knew it would have been unfair to Kira. “You think I don’t see you checking Stiles out?” Dusty asked. Stiles was still asking around about Boyd’s murder. And he seemed to think Scott’s accident was because of that. And while Dusty hadn’t agreed out loud, he agreed. His twin brother looked at him with one eyebrow raised. “Yes, Scooter. I see you flirting with Stiles. We told you what happened with Kira. You broke up with her. It’s so not cool. I know why you did. Everyone does. Except Kira’s doing the understanding ex girlfriend bit. You’ve just been through something horrific. You almost died, Scotty. Just promise me you’ll think about it before you go ahead and do it. You aren’t supposed to make huge decisions after something like this.” Even though Dusty knew he was right, his twin brother was going to go with the thing that he wanted to do. Having a near death experience could change everything about yourself. Including the decisions you’d made your whole life. Scott wasn’t usually one to choose the wrong thing. 

 

His hands went to his hips. He looked up at his brother from the chair. He hated his wheelchair. He wanted his leg to be healed so they could walk on equal footing again. “D, I am the one who’s the older brother by four minutes. You don’t get to all of a sudden boss me around about what I choose to do with my life. That happens to include me asking out Stiles.” He also knew that it was ironic that their roles had been reversed. He wondered if this is how Dusty felt all the time. Scott also wished that he hadn’t had to hurt Kira. He just didn’t remember being with her. And that just wasn’t right, to lead her on. 

 

This is when Stiles walked up to them, a full blush covering his cheeks. “Hey, D, hey, Scott.” He said Scott’s name softly and reverently. He was so glad to see him. “I hope you’re feeling okay.” He felt so rattled and unsure of himself whenever he was around Scott. Stiles also had on his mind that they had no news of Boyd’s murder, and now Erica Reyes was missing. Stiles didn’t think that was a coincidence at all. He wasn’t as worried as he should be about having no leads. It meant time with Scott. Stiles also knew his boss was going to get frustrated with him soon, though. Not that Stiles could blame him. The Piedmont was a frustrating place. 

 

Blushing, Scott looked up at Stiles. “Hey.” He said, running his hand through his curls. They fell exactly where they were supposed to. IE, right where they had been. Scott ignored his brother, who was rolling his brown eyes. “You want to eat with us today?” Scott asked, which he knew Dusty would hate, they were supposed to be discussing band stuff. They had a gig that weekend at a party. Something seemed off about Stiles. Scott wondered what it could be. Stiles ran his hand through his brown hair. Scott fumbled for his inhaler, and took two deep puffs. “We’re also headed out to smoke. It’s gonna help with my pain.” Scott said, with a sly smile and a wink.

 

This was something Stiles really wanted to do, but he wasn’t sure he should. But then again, going to class probably wasn’t going to yield him any information that he needed. Stiles wasn’t sure what he was going to do. Scott had a pretty strong hold over him. Stiles knew how dangerous that was. Stiles took a deep breath before he replied. “I want to, just not sure if I should.” Stiles adjusted the bag he was carrying. Only for show, of course. He hadn’t been doing any of the homework he’d been assigned. Stiles met Dusty’s eye then, and wasn’t sure what to make of it. Dusty didn’t look happy to see him. Stiles couldn’t break his gaze until Scott reached up and took Stiles’ hand. Then he had no choice but to look down into those melted chocolate eyes. 

 

“Come on, Stiles. I’ve missed you.” Scott said, and finally Scott got a nod and a small smile. Scott again ignored his brother’s mumbling under his breath. Scott started them down the hall and outside, and then Stiles insisted on pushing him. Scott was grateful and had to use his inhaler again as a wave of smoke from a cigarette hit them. Scott tried to see who it was, but he couldn’t tell who it was, they were back in the shadows. Stiles got them through the smoke quickly and they got down to their usual spot by the bleachers. Scott some snacks out of his bag as Dusty pulled out the vape, which he knew was ready to go. Scott was eyeing Stiles, who seemed to be trying not to look at Scott. He got what that was about. He had feelings for Scott. That filled him with butterflies. “Thanks for pushing, Stiles. I can’t wait to get this cast off.” Scott didn’t know the circumstances of his accident. No one would tell him. Scott just was wondering how the other guy was, if he’d hit another car. That’s how Scott was. He wondered how other people were. That’s why they joked that Scott was the good twin, and Dusty was the evil twin. Scott took a small hit from the vape and then handed it off to Stiles. “Is the guy who hit me okay?” He asked. Scott didn’t believe that he’d gone through this, almost. Scott couldn’t remember anything. 

 

This caused Dusty and Stiles to look at each other, at a loss as to what to say. They hadn’t been able to find the guy who hit him. He’d gotten out of his car before the paramedics and cops had gotten there. Stiles wasn’t sure how to tell him that, and he could tell that Dusty didn’t know how to, either. Stiles hit the vape twice before passing it on. “They…. They never caught him. At least not yet.” Stiles hated the look on Scott’s face. He looked so dejected. Stiles hated making him feel that way. He reached out to take Scott’s hand, and laced his fingers with Scott’s tightly. “They’ll catch him, Scott.” Stiles didn’t say he thought it might be his job to do so. 

 

Before Scott could say anything, Dusty spoke. “I know it sucks to hear, but they’ll find him. I bet it was some drunk asshole.” Dusty and Stiles had talked about it, and they both agreed it had to do with Boyd’s death. Why, they hadn’t been able to agree on. It’s not as if Scott and Boyd had been friends. Or even casual aquaintances. But that was their theory. Dusty couldn’t tell Scott that, because he wouldn’t get it. He didn’t remember anything that happened in the last year. And it’s not like they knew why. Dusty hated the look on his brother’s face. Dusty kind of wished that that meant he’d’ve forgotten Rafe too. Or Tristian. But he did remember. That was one of the worst things about the whole episode. 

 

Despite their reassurances, Scott was floored. “Why didn’t you  _ tell _ me?!” He asked, his tone a tad bit angry. “That’s something that you should have filled me in on! No matter  _ how _ you thought I’d feel.” Scott wasn’t feeling very good right now, like he  _ should _ be from the pot. Scott was trying to sort through his thoughts. This was incredibly fucked up. And he couldn’t storm off, even if he wanted to. Which, let’s face it, he kind of wanted to. Scott took the vape back and took a very long hit. He set his eyes on both of them. “I know this didn’t happen to just me. But there’s things I need to know, and you aren’t telling me!” 

 

All three of them heard footsteps, and a average height blonde guy stood there. Dusty growled. “Get lost, Tristian.” Dusty would kick his ass if he had to. Dusty stood, and so did Stiles. Dusty stepped in front of Scott. “Haven’t you done enough to him?” He asked, his tone growlish. Dusty flexed both of his arms. The blonde still just stood there. Dusty wasn’t going to let down his guard, and one glance at Stiles told him that he wouldn’t, either. It was strange, Tristian hadn’t been around in months. The charges Scott had hit him with hadn’t stuck, but he’d still been gone. Dusty had been beyond glad for that, for Scott. 

 

Leaning around Stiles and Dusty, Tristian gave Scott a smile. “I just wanted to see if you were okay.” Scott looked back at him, terrified. Was he really seeing his first love standing there? Scott’s fingers twisted in his lap, not sure what to say. He was scared of him, had been since they broke up. Scott hated to show it, but he couldn’t help it. Scott brushed his hand through his curls, and they fell over his forehead again. “Go away, Tristian.” Scott said, his fingers twisting in his lap again. Stiles moved closer to Dusty. Scott knew it was because they were trying to scare Tristian off. Scott couldn’t actually do anything. “Besides, what the fuck do you want?!” Scott demanded to know. 

 

“I just want you to be okay.” Tristian repeated, as Dusty got right in his face. “You  _ will _ leave right now. You will not hurt Scott. You’ve already done that enough.” Dusty had no problem kicking this guy’s ass. He had once before, he’d gotten suspended and Melissa and Alan hadn’t been happy with him. Only because he got caught though. Not because he’d hurt the boy who had hurt Scott. “Go, or I’ll kick your ass again.” Dusty  _ had _ almost put him in the hospital. Dusty had thought they were rid of this guy. “I would think you’d get tired of a McCall kicking your ass.” Dusty would die before he let this guy hurt Scott again. He’d never be able to forgive him for what he’d done. Scott still had nightmares. 

 

After a long pause, Tristian looked at Scott. “I’ll check in with you later, Scotty, babe.” This caused both Dusty and Stiles to angrily tell him no. After he’d walked away, Scott reached out and pulled Stiles to him, and hugged him tightly. Scott was shaking, and Stiles wrapped his arms around Scott. Scott buried his head in Stiles’ neck. He was usually a total mess after anyone even  _ mentioned _ Tristian’s name, let alone  _ seeing _ him. Scott shivered and shook, and actually started to cry. He was going to take a bit to calm down. He barely felt Dusty’s hand on his back. Scott tried to desperately take a breath. “He was gone.” Scott said, his voice shaking. He kept his face buried om Stiles’ neck. He was smelling him, and it was helping him calm down. Scott brushed his hands down Stiles’ back, trying to calm down. Stiles suddenly pulled back, and Scott actually whimpered. Dusty set an evil glare on Stiles. “What’s wrong?” Scott asked, sounding hurt. Scott had thought Stiles felt the same way that he did. “I was….” Scott still sounded so hurt, and he could tell that Stiles  _ did _ feel bad for what he’d done by pulling away. Scott’s wide eyes were wet with tears, and his chin was actually trembling. Dusty had reached out to wipe tears off his brother’s face. 

 

“Scott, I’m sorry. I need to go.” Stiles said, and he got up and took off across the lawn. He was getting too close to Scott. As he hurried off, his phone started ringing. Thankfully, it was just Jackson, and not Finstock. “Hey, Jacks.” Stiles said. “I’m actually glad that you called.” Stiles needed to get his mind off Scott and Jackson could help with that. “What’s going on with you?” Stiles really hoped that Jackson was going to talk his ear off, even if that was something that Jacks wasn’t prone to do. He just couldn’t stop thinking of how it felt to have Scott’s arms wrapped around him. That’s when his world was shattered into a million pieces. His mother had died. Stiles had lost his father years ago to the job. He’d been a cop as well. Stiles barely heard himself asking how it happened. Jackson told him it had been a brain thing, he hadn’t been able to recognize the details that the nurse gave him. Telling Jackson he would be home as soon as he could, they hung up. As he was searching for his car keys, Dusty was in front of him, his face full of anger. Stiles’ ears were ringing as Dusty started haranguing him for having taken off on Scott like that. Stiles’ anger began to come through. “Hey, Dusty. You need to get the fuck out of my face. I’m sorry if Scott is upset. I am. You know I hate it that he’s hurt. You can believe that or not. But my mom just died, I have to go!” 

 

That took the wind out of Dusty’s sails a bit. But he was still angry. “And… now I can’t say what I meant to say. You’ve got a huge loss going on. But this isn’t over.” Dusty told him, and the other boy headed off. Dusty knew that he had to calm down for Scott. It was just hard. Scott was back there, still smoking, and trying to calm down. It was just so fucked up because Dusty  _ knew _ that Stiles loved Scott too. So what was this where he was pushing Scooter away? He turned to go back to Scott, putting away his knife. Ever since Boyd, Dusty was covered on protection. No gun though. 

 

When he got back to Scott, he was sniffling and drinking a Coke while he toked. (No pun intended.) Dusty knelt on the ground by Scott’s chair. “Hey, Scooter. You okay?” Dusty asked, not at all sure of the outcome. Scott was deadly quiet, and Dusty was filled with anger even more. He was so angry at Stiles now. Stiles was going through a lot, but he could have  _ at least _ explained why he’d just taken off like that. Dusty reached for the vape and took a hit before he started to shift up the weed and add some more. Dusty wasn’t at all surprised Scott was sort of out of it. He was just working on drinking his drink and staring into space. 

 

“Mmmk.” Scott replied five minutes after his brother had asked. Scott couldn’t really focus on being okay. He opened a bag of Hershey’s kisses. His voice shaking, he said, “Why doesn’t he like me? I like him. What’s wrong with me?” Scott asked, toying with the skull ring he wore on his pinkie. A gift from Caitlyn on his and Dusty’s birthday. Scott started to cry again, and Dusty moved towards him to wipe his cheeks. Trying to assure him he was a catch and Scott needed to try and remember that. Scott could barely hear him, he was so upset. He just found himself nodding along, the thought occurring to him that this might not bring his lost memories back. 

 

A couple of days later, and Stiles was in his mother’s living room, the place was swarming with people. People kept making sure Stiles ate, and there were several casseroles and one meat loaf in his m… well,  _ his _ fridge now, and he knew that Jackson would be glad. Days of no takeout. Stiles had torn off his tie, and he was in the back corner of the den, trying to hide out. A book for an English class at the Piedmont sat near him. Stiles couldn’t do this. He also hadn’t stopped thinking about Scott, and that made him feel worse. That’s when he saw a few of the ‘friends’ he’d made at the Piedmont walking up. First was petite Carrie Hale, Lydia Martin’s girlfriend. 

 

Leaning up to hug him, she said, “I’m so sorry.” Carrie wasn’t sure how she felt about Stiles. She knew something had gone down with him, Dusty, and Scott, but she didn’t know what. She had come with Lydia and Isaac, but she thought Dusty and Scott might show up too. Kira wasn’t going to be there as far as any of them knew. But Carrie didn’t blame her for not. Everyone knew that Stiles had a thing for Scott. Kira wasn’t taking the breakup well. Carrie looked over at her girlfriend, Lydia, was signing the guest book. “We wanted to show you support.” She said, her long brown hair was braided. 

 

“Thanks, Carrie.” Stiles said. He hadn’t expected any of them to come. But he also wasn’t surprised that Dusty had told everyone about his mom passing away. Stiles shook Lydia’s hand. Isaac only gave Stiles a nod. Stiles didn’t mind that one bit. He wasn’t a fan of Isaac. That’s when his eyes fell on Dusty and Scott. Stiles wondered how they’d gotten Scott’s chair up over the steps. There weren’t a lot, but still. It was impressive. Stiles sucked in a breath as they made their way to him. “Hi.” Stiles said, not sure what else to say. Things hadn’t changed with them since Stiles had walked away the other day. Stiles was  _ very _ unsure. 

 

“Sorry about your mom.” Scott said, wondering if he and Stiles could talk. “Stiles? Can we talk alone?” Scott ignored Dusty’s sigh of disgust. Dusty was just still salty about how Stiles had left the other day. Scott was hurt, but he wanted to give Stiles a chance to explain why. Stiles gave him a nod, and they moved to the kitchen. The kitchen was empty. Besides the food and drink. Scott looked up at Stiles from his chair. “Why? Why did you walk away the other day? I… I was so upset and I needed you. I know you feel the chemistry between us. I know I don’t remember how we met, but I feel like there’s always been this chemistry. So why did you go?”

 

This was what Stiles had been dreading. He was going to have to lie. He didn’t want to lie to Scott. He brushed his hand over his hair. “Please, don’t make me lie to you. Because I love you, and I can’t lie to you.” Stiles wanted to kick himself for telling Scott how he felt. The other’s eyes had widened at the news. Stiles wished he still had his tie on to fuss with it. He felt so off center. “I think I fell for you at first sight, and I don’t do that. Ever. And so much has happened since we met.” Stiles stopped himself there, he’d end up giving things away. Stiles turned to look at Scott. “I  _ want _ to be able to tell you. But I can’t. And you deserve better than me.”

 

“Bullshit.” Scott said, and Stiles looked at him. “If you truly love me, you would tell me the truth. Dusty’s been trying to stick up for you, and I don’t know why. Other than he just knows how I feel about you.” Scott’s eyes were brimming with tears. “I love you, Stiles. It really stinks not being able to remember when we met, but I love you. I don’t know how, I don’t know why, but I do. You walking away hurt me.  _ Really _ hurt me. I had thought I was done being hurt by other guys. But apparently not. D told me how you never left the hospital when I had my accident. And now that I return the feelings, you’re pushing me away. Why? You don’t have to be scared to be with me. I would never hurt you. Please, let me love you, Stiles.” Scott hated that he had to beg like this. And that’s exactly what it was, too. He ran his hands through his slightly gelled curls. “You’re being a douche, Stiles. And I already can’t imagine my life without you. So you have to stop pushing me away. Be better than Tristian.” Scott couldn’t stop from shaking when he spoke his ex’s name. Stiles winced when he saw Scott’s shaking and pain on his face. Scott turned his head away, not wanting Stiles to see him cry.

 

This is when Stiles crossed the room to him and tilted Scott’s head so he could see Scott’s brown eyes. “You think this is  _ easy _ for me? I love you. I really do. I just can’t let you in like you deserve. You need someone who can be themselves with you. And I can’t do that right now. We have the worst timing. Because I love you, too, Scott. I do.” Stiles hated making Scott cry, and he was. Stiles wiped tears off of Scott’s cheeks. He was broken, seeing Scott like this. Stiles was fighting past the lump in his throat. He couldn’t help his voice as he spoke again. “If I did tell you, you’d hate me. Possibly forever. I can’t bear losing you forever.” Stiles said, and before Scott could protest, Stiles said, “I know, Scott. It is a big problem if I tell you. Please. Once I tell you you can’t ever not know.” At this, Scott gave him a sly look. “Scotty, I mean it. You don’t want to know. Please, forget how you feel. This can’t happen.” This is when Scott reached out and kissed him, deeply, his hands sliding in the hair at the nape of Stiles’ neck. He felt Stiles shiver at the feel of his fingers in Stiles’ hair. Stiles was too taken aback to anything but kiss back. Scott’s fingers moved through Stiles’ hair, and he could feel his cock getting harder. Stiles pulled back then. “Scott…” He said, at a loss for words, trying to think unsexy thoughts to get rid of the boner. 

 

“Don’t tell me you didn’t want that.” Scott said. “You kissed me back. You do feel what I feel.” Scott was angry and hurt. Not as much as he had been when Tristian had hurt him, but enough that it was hard to put into words. Scott looked over at Stiles, whose eyes had filled with tears. “You’re crying, Stiles. Stop acting like you don’t want me!” This is when Stiles was on him, kissing him deeply. Scott was too in shock to do anything but kiss back. Stiles sat on Scott’s lap, and kissed him hungrily and passionately. Scott wrapped his arms around Stiles’ neck. They kissed like they’d never kiss again. Stiles’ cock was hardening, Scott could feel it against him. He reached between them and his left hand and ran his hand over Stiles’ cock through his slacks. Stiles gasped against Scott’s lips and he arched into the touch. Scott moved to suck on Stiles’ neck as he kept stroking Stiles’ cock. Scott didn’t know what words had been the right ones, but he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Scott moved along Stiles’ collarbone, kissing and sucking. Stiles was groaning, and Scott wondered if this was going to have to stop. Considering where they were. Scott’s own cock was hardening as he could feel Stiles’ against his. He  _ was _ busy leaving a hickey on Stiles’ neck, not even thinking about how it would look to others at the wake.

 

Finally, Stiles said, “We’ve got to stop for now. There’s people.” He didn’t want to stop though. And that was the part that killed him. Because he knew how wrong this whole relationship was. At least until he had found Boyd’s killer. And Erica Reyes, who he truly did feel had something to do with it. Stiles couldn’t find the source of the drugs being passed around, either. And Stiles felt it was more than just crack, meth, and all of that. He felt there were pharmaceuticals as well. Stiles moved to get off Scott, trying to think unsexy thoughts. “We can’t do this right now.” Stiles said. He looked at Scott, who was breathless. “I’m not going to say that I don’t want to.”

 

As if it had just occurred to Scott, he asked, “Where are you going to stay now?” He knew that Stiles’ dad had passed away, too. Scott didn’t want Stiles to end up in foster care or something. Scott knew how bad foster care could be, and it might pull him out of the Piedmont. He couldn’t handle that. Stiles pulled out to another school. Especially with his evil ex trying to weasel his way back in. “I’ll never survive if you have to transfer schools.” Scott knew that people were going to say that he shouldn’t be so attached like that. But he wasn’t going to apologize for it. And it didn’t change how he felt. “Please tell me you won’t be transferred to another school.” Scott said, his tone was begging. 

 

This was something Stile could promise. “I won’t be going anywhere. I’m 18. I can finish school.” This was a total lie, but Stiles couldn’t tell him the truth. He leaned down to kiss Scott. “Let’s eat. We can talk later.” Stiles was starving and needed to get sex off his mind. He’d stepped in it. And it had gone all wrong. It was going to hit the fan. 

  
  


**_Author’s note: So, sorry it’ been a bit. Again, I’m sorry for the angst. But don’t expect it to go away, either. I think I’ve decided who killed Boyd. We’ll see how long that will take to come out. Update hopefully soon!_ **


End file.
